MCF: Kissville!
by My Lady Ophelia
Summary: Kitty just wants to play her favorite computer game. Pyro has other ideas...


-1**MCF: KISSVILLE  
**  
Pyro unlocked the door to the apartment, trying to juggle his keys, laptop case, and backpack. He managed to open the door and stepped inside, letting his bags slide to the floor. He kicked the door closed and tossed the keys on the bed to his left as he looked around for Kitty. He was completely exhausted, and all he wanted out of life at that moment was some one-on-one time with his girlfriend. Very _personal_ one-on-one time. Pyro moved further into their studio apartment, still trying to spot Kitty. Kitchen to the right, but she wasn't cooking. She wasn't reading on one of the two double beds at his left. There wasn't any sound coming from the bathroom in the far left corner. The computer desk in front of the windows straight across from him was unoccupied. On a sudden hunch, Pyro leaned down to look under the desk. He grinned when he saw two legs crossed on the seat of the chair. Straightening again, his smile grew wider. With her petite body, Kitty was practically invisible curled up in front of the computer. The front of the desk was covered with a printer, fax machine, and a small stereo; when Kitty bent down in front of the screen and tucked her legs beneath her, it was impossible to tell she was there. Pyro  
quietly moved to stand behind Kitty, watching her concentrate on her computer game. MCF: Huntsville, he remembered. It was her favorite; trying to connect with her on any level while she was playing was like trying to raise Atlantis. He smirked to himslef; today, he'd make sure she paid attention. He leaned down and slid his hands down her arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
"What are you playing?" he asked, even though he already knew.  
"MCF: Huntsville," she murmured absently. "Now shush and let me concentrate. The cemetery is the hardest location."  
Pyro stood up and looked down at her, slightly taken aback. He strolled into the kitchen and took a drink from one of his water bottles in the refrigerator. He studied Kitty as he leaned against the counter. She was completely focused on her game, oblivious to the world around her. Including him, he noted wryly. Forget that. He went to stand behind her again, this time leaning down to kiss her neck. Kitty tilted her head and pulled away from him. He kissed her again, right behind her jaw, where he knew she loved to be kissed. Reaching around the back of her chair, he began to rub his hands up her sides, and over her belly.  
"John, quit!" she squeeled, trying to pull away while still clicking her mouse and watching the computer.  
"No," he told her, kissing her more insistently, determined to draw her into a serious make out session on one of the beds.  
"John if I lose this level because you can't control your sexual urges for a lousy twenty minutes, I'm not making dinner for a _week_!" she exclaimed, squirming even more.  
He pulled back abruptly. "What?" he cried. "I come in competely overloaded, wanting to just relax with my girlfriend, and you threaten me with no dinner over a stupid _game_?!" He leaned down again with a wicked grin and started kissing the side of her face. "I don't think so, Kitten" he murmured, his breath hot against her face.  
"I'll be done in a few minutes!" Kitty insisted, pulling away from him, unsuccessfully. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get to this level?"  
"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've seen you?" he countered.  
"Five more minutes!" she yelled, clicking frantically, pushing his hands away, and trying to duck away from his burning kisses.  
Pyro had had enough. He reached up and closed the laptop.  
"HEY!"  
He scooped her up in his arms - amidst her myriad of increasingly colorful protests ("Colorful" of course being a relative term for Kitty, he thought) - and laid her on the bed by the far wall, moving on top of her. She tried to sit up under him.  
"I was almost through! I had almost completed the level!" she cried. "It was level thirteen! Thirteen! I can't believe you just closed the computer! Your stupid male needs couldn't have waited another five stupid minutes?!"  
He just grinned against her neck, as he put a hand on her belly and gently forced her back down on the bed. He curled his fingers around hers as he swept kisses across her collarbone.  
"C'mon, Kitty," he said, moving to her temple. "I'll help you finish level thirteen later on," he offered, trying not to laugh.  
"I don't want your help," she pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to pretend she wasn't having more fun in his arms.  
He did laugh at that. She was so competitive; with herself more than anyone else, and it made her even more adorable to him.  
"I'll make dinner then," he told her, gently kissing her lips.  
Kitty curled both her legs around his right, kissing him more feverishly, pulling him closer.  
"You can't cook," she told him, holding onto her pout just a little longer, unwilling to let him off the hook without even a French kiss to his credit. She was usually stronger than that. Especially when he interrupted her computer games.  
Pyro pulled up a bit. "I can grill," he reminded her with a smile.  
Kitty snorted. "You can _char _things," she said sarcastically. "I'll cook dinner." She drew him close to her again, wanting to taste more of him.  
He complied willingly, grasping her hip with one hand, tangling the other in her soft brown hair. "Fine," he told her. "But not right now. You're not going anywhere for at least an hour." He smiled against her lips.  
She giggled, burying her hands in his hair, enjoying the heat of him. Sighing with contentment as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, she decided she could forgive him for interrupting her game. Again.


End file.
